kingdom hearts 2 Opening
by Arxilla Uchiha
Summary: this is just a humorouse story on the kingdom hearts 2 intro and as an added bonus wev got the real intro up on it too.please be kind its my first kingdom hearts fic.please read and reavew.but be warned it has LOTS OF FLASHES!
1. real opening

i worked hard on this so this better pay off.

It starts out whith the kingdom hearts 2 sghine coming up(DUH)then(those of you who remember)it starts out as sora standing on some kind of pathway staring at the stars.then he says''a scatterd dream thats like a far off memory.'' ''a far off memory thats like a scatterd dream...i want to line the pieces up yours and mine(passion song starts playing)

It shows (the still 14)kairi playing whith a shell shaped like star then it shows a shooting star shaped star being washed up on the beach then it dissaphears .

then it shows sora,riku and kairi sitting on the poupu tree all talking then both riku and kairi start to dissaphear.sora then jumps off the poupu tree and in a flash of light sora is in hollow bastion in rising falls whith donald and goofy and sora jumps on the platfourm and they all started distroying heartlesses untill they got to the top.when sora got their he saw kairi laying motionless on the ground when sora reches her then the backgroung changes to where they had tofight the ansem posesed riku.

sora tries to wake up kairi when he turns around he sees riku then riku turns around and as hes turning the background changes to where sora is standing on the beach and he lookes oround the ocean and sees riku holding his hand out to him sora then chargrs out to attck him when he reached him the background changes again and sora is fighting riku in hollow bastion then riku jumps in the air and as hes falling he turns into ansem.

the scene changes to when the door to kingdom hearts opend and ansem is defeted.then it shows a quic glimps of riku saying goodby to sora.

then it shows sora giving kairi back her heart and then it shows sora and kairi hugging.

then the scene changes to whear kairi was on the beach llooking out into the ocean then it changes to kairi on the beach saying goodby to sora.

then kairi is still on the beach and in a gust of wind it now shows kairi at the age of maby 15 or older standing on the beach.

it swhiches between scens of kairi and namien saying the same thing.

then it swiches to namien(did i spell it right) writing in her book

its a picture of a set of stairs swirling upwards. as we look at the pictur closly we see the stairs come to life and we see sora,donald, and goofy running up the semingly endless set of stair wile kiling off heartless.

then we see a glimps of tow figurs one was Diz the other was a hooded figure

then sora is in an all white room and as he looks around he spots marluxia smirking at him whit his scythe like wepon over his left

sholder. then they start to fight then the scene changes to riku snd ansem tin the exact same room fighting each other then it shows sora fighting then riku then sora. then sora throws the keyblade at marluxia befor marluxia can doge it the scene changes to sora,donald,and goofy running up the same stairs as before then way way way behind them you can see riku runig up the stairs too then as we go up further we see sora donald and goofy runing up the stairs ahead then we see riku runig up the stairs ahead then sora then we see riku and sora runing together on the stairs but this time sora is going ahead and riku is running on the stairs upside down running the oposite way.

then we see sora enter the room whear namien is and he walks in while namien had just finished drawing of sora in a dream capsule.then we look back at sora and he looks down and the dream capsule starts to fourm aroumd him.he looks around and then at namien and she says a few words that we can't hear then sora starts to slowly fall asleep and then he sharts to fall across the ocean.

then it swiches back to namien and she starts to close her book and as shes closing it we see a picture of sora.

then we see sora,riku and kairi holding hands while they all sleep in the beach.

then whith a splash they disiphear and in their place was a blond haird kid falling the water (he looks so inocent)then he lands on a platfourm whith a picture of sora riku kairi donald and goofy and the game starts there.

if you really really really whant to see this clip please go to kingdome hearts ultimania then the minut you hit the page read the information and it will say VIDEOES go down and go to INTRO MOVIE.oh and sory about my mispelling

it has some really relly cool affects.-


	2. stupid opening

opening

It starts out when the kingdom hearts 2 sighn pops up. then it shows kiry looking at a star while sitting down.A shell shaped like a shooting star comes out of the ocean and smackes her in the face, then she cryies goes running home like the litle baby she is. The screen flashes to sora,riku and kairi sitting by the paopu tree. ''Hey guys wanna go play baby games, or go wach barney.Said sora.'' no sora why do you always have to act like a baby''.''becouse i just feel like it''.just then barney came out of nowere.kairi, riku and sora screamed.''I just rememberd i hate barney''.Riku and sora dissappered.'' Hey guys where did you go, come back''.

Then sora magicly got pushed of the paopu tree. Sora magicly apperred in hollow bastion rising falls whith donald and goofy.you cant touch me hahahhah.Said sora doging every attack a heartless makes. He appered in a room where had to beat riku for the last time.Then he saw kairy on the ground and ran up to her.Kairi kairi open your eyes...wait dint this already happen.Then he turned around and saw riku staring at him. then riku held out his hand to sora.(but he still had his dark costume on).They appered at destines island were ther was a wave in back of riku.Sora then ran up to rike in slow motion.Riku i dont ow you any money you owe me you b-(i dont curse i just put the bigining of the letter there).Sora takes out his keyblade and they appere back in hollow bastion where the begin fighting. Sora ran up to riku and stole his wallet.Riku turnes into ansem. give me back my wallet''. screamed ansem.''nevvvvveeerrrr''screamed sora as he went for a air attack. then the screen flashes to the door to kingdom heart

Has been opend and the light shines on ansem.then the screen flashes.then the screen flashes to when riku is being closed in the door of kingdom hearts saying ''sora i'm going to kill you''.Then the screen flashes so sora falling back whith kairi's heart coming ou of him. It shows kairy hugging sora. then kairi steals something out of soras pocket. ''Hahahahahaha i have your wallet'', then kairy runnes of. nnnooooooooooooooooooo cryed sora as he sank to his nees. The screen flashes to see kairi on the beach counting the money she stole from sora. It gets dark and bright orbes start falling from the sky.A blue mist forms and showes sora saying ''ha ha kairy i stole yous wallet(seemingly out of nowere)now we are even,hahahahahahahahahah.sora said waving it around.then kairi gets upset and realy wants to kick sora's A.

The screen got bright and kairi looked just like how she looks on kingdom hearts 2.Out of nowere kairy and namien saying somthing in japanese.Then the screen flashes to show namien drawing stairs with heartsless on then then the pictuer becomes real and showes sora constently triping on the stairs,donald using magic on the heartsless and goofy falling from the sky and crushing a heartsless.''donald could you help me tie my shoe'' said sora trying to tie his shoe.''you dont no how to tie your ow shoe''.said donald''.'' no''.

The screen flashes to show sora looking around in a white room.then he spoted marluxia in front of him. Then they started fighting each other. It showed riku fighting ansem then sora fighting marluxia.Riku,then sora,then riku. then sora threw his keyblade at marluxia. The screen flashed to show sora donald and goofy running up some stairs, and riku farther up the stairs,then riku disappered and sora reached the top of the stairs he was so tierd that he fell back down the stairs. He had to come all the way back up, and guss what he fell back down the stairs that whent on for a hour untill he did not fall down the stairs.

Then he saw namein staring ant him becouse of how stuped he was.then sora magicly steals nameians wallet.''hahahahahahahah i stole your wallet like i stole rikus, and kairi's.hahahahahah''. Namein gets made and draws a picture of sora in his sleeping pod,then sora magicly pod. And out of nowere somone shoots sora with a tranqilizer gun then sora passes out and goes flying over the sea then apperes on the beach still passed out while holding hands with his passed out frends riku and kairi,while being pecked by birds.then the screen breaks to see roxes(BHK)falling through a dark ocean of darkness. He falles on a platform with sora donald, goofy,riku and kairy,then birds come out of the ground and start pecking him then he passes out.


End file.
